Love Autopsy
by drinkingfiction
Summary: Soon to be Newlyweds, Joe Jonas and Lilly Truscott, take a step back and stare at their relationship hard in the face. Operation please? ONESHOT JoexLilly slight NickxMiley


_**Love Autopsy**_

**O N E S H O T**

I walked down the open sidewalks of Los Angeles window shopping with Miley and my mother, Heather Truscott.

At 21 years old, I, Lilly Truscott was getting married to someone I've secretly thought about since I was probably 11 or 12, Joe Jonas. Yes, I know…every girl in freaking forgizzling America loves that boy's goofiness and tight pants, yet a part of me thought maybe my love for him was different from anyone elses. Maybe it was meant for bigger things then a fangirl from Florida or Montana or wherever could imagine.

You see, when I was 18, Miley, my best friend of couse, started to date a Jonas boy; that would Nicky. Nicholas Jerry Jonas, his shaggy black curls caught the attention of anyone under the age of 30, on occasions anyone above. When Miley went out on the road as Hannah Montana with the Jonas Brothers, her and Nick just kind of….happened.

Long story short, Miley invited me as Lola Luffnagle, Hannah Montana's best friend, on the tour, the JoBros found out about our secret identies and did I mention somewhere in the handful of crayons I started to date Joe?

"What about this store, Lils?" Miley's soft gentle voice interrupted my thoughts. I slightly nodded and we walked into the wedding boutique. My mother found her way to the small area of frosted jewelry and left Miley and I to look and talk alone.

"Miley, may I ask you a question?" my voice rang over after 3 steps.

"Sure thing. Shoot."

"How did you know you wanted to marry Nick?" did I mention Nick and Miley are married and in 3 months are expecting a miniture Miley? Maybe I left that part out.

"I don't know. I just felt like it was the right choice and let me tell ya! It was the greatest choice I've made in my entire life!" Miley giggly beamed holding onto her stomach.

"Yah but…"

"Well girls! Have we found anything interesting here?" my mother walked over throwing her arm around my waist.

"Nope." I replied trying to keep myself from rolling my eyes at the bubbly nature of my mother.

"You mean to tell me, your getting married in 2 weeks and you _still_ don't have a dress?" my mother asked putting her hands on her hips. I sealed my lips together, excusing myself to the small public yucky restroom.

- - -

"This is wonderfully joyous." I sarcastically said, throwing my orange beanie basketball into the hoop on my door. My brother caught it as it came down and startled me.

"What's wrong with you bro?" Kevin asked me, making himself comfortable on the edge of my bed.

I looked at my surroundings and realized that in 2 weeks I'd be marrying a girl that in the past few weeks acted as if she wanted nothing to do with me. Was it really the right choice? I mean, for Joseph Adam Jonas to marry a girl is something huge. So was it the my greatest choice to drag her into my famous misery?

"Nothing much. Just wondering if Lilly really wants to marry me or not…" my voice trailed sadly and I turned over slamming my face into my blue striped pillow.

"Cold feet?"

"You know, I've never really gotten that expression considering the fact it's not like your putting your feet into a pool in the winter or anything. Although…putting your feet into ice cold water can hurt. Woman can hurt. Noooow I get it…"

Kevin rolled his eyes and said, "Just answer the question JJ."

"Yah, I guess. Maybe. Sorta. No?"

"You better decide soon. You've got less then 2 weeks." With that my older brother walked out of the room leaving the door slightly ajar.

I grabbed the remote to my stereo and flicked it on, "_don't think about it I don't think about it misunderstood everybody feels that way sometimes_…_uh oh oh_…"

- - - -

"No no! I need lilac flowers! Not just any old purple!" I yelled into the phone frustratingly. _No, mam. All we have are violet flowers. No exchanges!_ I hung up the phone and let out a long needed groan.

As I made my way to the little wooden table in my living room the door bell rang. I slowly walked over and peeked through the peep hole, standing there was a boy that looked clueless of where he was, what he was doing or what his name was.

I turned the knobb opening the door and stared at his complexion. His cheeks had a few tear stains on them and the cuffs of his red shirt showed smeared wetness.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly rushing him in.

"I need to know so many things right now Lilly you have no idea." He said giving me hug.

"Like…" I asked wondering what his random mind was thinking.

"Like the fact that you've been ignoring me for days on in. For the past few months you've been distant. I try to come closer to you and it's like your pulling away from me." He paced the room and practically collapsed on my sunken in couch.

"What does this tell you?"

"That I'm getting married to you in 1 week and I currently feel like this relationship doesn't have a boot leg to stand on."

"What makes you say that?" tears threatened to fall as I grabbed a hold of his cold hands. I felt as if the tight pants were getting to him.

"Lilly…I love you. I really do, but a marriage can't withhold another person having second thoughts on if they really do love someone."

"Maybe, or maybe it's just really cold feet." He stared at me and stayed that way for atleast five minutes total.

"I hate that saying." He finally replied and I chewed on this for no more then a few seconds. I let go of his hands letting them slip out of my grip and I walked into the kitchen, I picked up the phone and started to dial a number.

"What are you doing?" he asked getting up from his seat standing next to me.

"Cancelling, everything."

"What? Why?" his face had fear and sadness written all over it.

"Damnit Joe! I hate the fact that you're actually standing here asking me that!" I threw the phone down and stared at him hard in the face.

His silence lept through me and I started to cry hysterically. He tried to hold me, but that little voice in the back of my mind told me not to let him, so I pulled away and stayed where I was.

"Can we atleast try to make something do? Because I've gotta tell you right now Lilly-Pad. I love you and nothing, not even if you don't love me back is anything ever going to change that."

"You mean that?" I asked starting to calm down.

"Yes." he reassured me and stoked my cheek, "I meant to say a leg to stand on."

"I like the way you said it better." I smiled.

- - -

"What's your announcement?" Miley asked tugging at my sleeve.

"Nothing! Nothing! You get to find out with everyone else!" I smiled at my best friend, we were currently at the weekly dinner party at our favorite restaurant.

"Fine…" Miley crossed her arms and pouted like a child. I watched Nick kiss her cheek and a smile form on her lips.

After dinner was over and conversations had been made, Joe stood up and I followed his lead knowing exactly what he was doing. He grabbed a spoon and lightly tapped his champagne glass.

"Excuse me, we have a small announcement to make." Joe said holding onto my hand. He looked at me letting me know I could tell everyone.

"We're postponing the wedding until further notice."

"Small announcement?!" Miley said, her hormones were definitely kicking in.

"I have to admit that was kinda big. Are you guys breaking up or something?" Kevin asked putting his elbows on the table.

"No, we just want to take things a little bit slower. You know, get to know each other better and where we stand in the relationship. " Joe spoke for the both of us and switched his hand in mine to his arm around my waist.

"Like an operation of our relationship!" Joe's goofiness chimed through and I giggled replying with,

"Exactly."

- - -

**Don't ask me why I'm posting this considering the fact that the whole time I wrote it the words, "WORST FANFIC EVER." Rang through my ears over and over again.**

**Sorry about the one curse word. I usually don't do that but the argument wouldn't have been powerful without it. **

**Ugh. I understand if you don't review. Seriously. **

**Taylor xoxo**


End file.
